vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kure Raian
Summary Kure Raian, also known as The Devil is an assassin from the infamous Kure Clan. He represented Under Mount, Inc. as their affiliated fighter during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament and was one of the three assassins in the tournament. He has been noted to have gone missing after the tournament. Kure Raian appears to be a somewhat unstable individual. Unlike other participating members in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he tends to be more aggressive and offensive towards others. He wished to kill all the participants of the tournament to show that he is the "strongest". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. Higher with Removal Name: Kure Raian, The Devil, The Tyrant Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Assassin, Former Fighter for Under Mount Inc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Statistics Amplification (Capable of increasing his strength dramatically with Removal), Aura and Enhanced Senses (Removal can be used as a form of sight enhancement), Resistance to Pain (Kure’s are more resilient to pain and damage due to abnormal levels of over 20 kinds of endorphins) Attack Potency: Building level (As one of the heaviest hitters in the tournament, he should be stronger than Saw Paing's Hammer of Burma). Building level+ with Removal (Should be around 3.33x stronger than before) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Easily caught one of Rei's attacks and way faster than Akoya, kept up with Advance Restricted Ohma), higher with Removal (should be 3.33x faster than before, kept up with Possessing Spirit Ohma) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Strong member of Kure Clan is shown to be able to lift cars) Striking Strength: Building Class (Sent Ohma flying with a single punch). Building Class+ with Removal Durability: Building level (Took hits from Robinson and Ohma with Advance). Building level+ with Removal (Took hits from Possessing Spirit Ohma) Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight against Ohma after he was severely beaten by him and exhausted to the point that he can no longer use his Removal. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted. Raian is an extremely powerful combatant and martial artist who has mastered a wide range of Japanese martial arts that have been incorporated into the Kure Clan. To that end, he is well aware of the practices, techniques and capabilities of a vast number of Japanese martial arts styles as well as how to counter and exploit them. He is one of the few members of Kure Clan in history to be able to use Removal at 100%. Weaknesses: Raian believes that there is no-one who he cannot dominate with pure physical strength, and therefore uses brute strength alone when he is fighting, instead of proper Kure techniques. To that end, he hasn't used any Kure techniques since he learned them, making him rusty upon his execution of them. He cannot maintain Removal for very long as it consumes relatively heavy amounts of stamina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kure Clan Ability: Removal:' The most unique ability of the Kure Clan, this involves removing the mental limiter which keeps humans from using more than 30% of their body's physical capacity. Using this technique makes his skin turn red with his blood vessels bulging on the surface, as he breaks the limits of his body to access "demonic" strength, speed, endurance and power. Raian can access 100% of his latent power with no known drawbacks, more than any member of the Kure Clan in generations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Assassins Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8